listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
1st Quarter of 2019
Glass *Audrey Dunn - Mentioned to have died of lukemia *Mr Crumb - Died in a train crash *'Daryl '- Throught slit by Mr Glass *'Pierce - '''Bones crushed by Horde *'Kevin Wendell Crumb/ The Horde '- Snipped by a police officer *''David Dunn - ''Died of his wounds after fighting Horde *'Elijah Price/ Mr Glass '- DIed of his wounds after Horde broke his abdomen The Kid who Would be King *'Morgana '- Decapitated by Alexander Elliot The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Heart - Blown up with a rocket blown out of a cannon by Unikitt *Man with Panda Mask - Fell off a cliff *Woman with Motorcycle Helmet - Fell off a cliff *'Plantimals '- Disintegrated when Rex punched the ground *Heart - Exploded when Rex touched her *'Rex Dangervest '- Erased from existence when Lucy came for Emmet Happy Death Day 2U *Ryan - Stabbed in the chest with knife by Other Ryan Babyface *Police Officer - Stabbed twice in the chest by Babyface *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the gut by Babyface *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Jumped from a hospital rooftop *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Electrocuted via blow dryer in a bathtub *''Theresa Gelbman - Ingested drain cleaning chemicals *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Jumped out of a plane *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Dove headfirst into a woodchipper *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Fell from top of bell tower *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by John Tombs *'John Tombs' - Shot twice in the chest by Tree *''Theresa Gelbman - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion *'Gregory Butler/Babyface''' - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion by Tree *Lori Spengler - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Police Officer - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Carter - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Killed in a high-speed car accident *'John Tombs' - Shot twice by Tree *Stephanie Butler - Shot in the chest by Gregory *'Gregory Butler/Babyface' - Screwdriver impaled through chest by Tree via MRI machine Alita: Battle Angel *Zapan - Face sliced off by Alita *'Grewishka '- Sliced in half by Alita *'Vector '- Stabbed by Alita *''Hugo - Sliced into a bunch of different pieces and then fell off the pipe thing How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *'Grimmel''' - Fell from a great height into water after being knocked off the Light Fury by Hiccup *Grimmel’s Deathgrippers - Electrocuted by Toothless Captain Marvel *''Dr Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell - Shot by Yon-Rogg in a flashback *Soh-Larr - Tortured by Talos: Debatable *Att-Lass Skrull - Shot right through the chest by Minn-Erva *Agent Coulson Skrull - Killed when Fury crashed their car *''Norex - ''Shot twice by Yon-Rogg *'The Supreme Intelligence - 'Destroyed by Captain Marvel when she took out her chip *'Minn-Erva - 'Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau Us *Jeremiah - Killed off screen by his douppleganger Alan *Random Citizen - Stabbed by Umbrae *'Abraham/ Gabe's Doppleganger '- Shredded by Gabe with his boat engine *Becca Tyler - Stabbed by Io *Lindsey Tyler - Stabbed by Nix *''Josh Tyler - ''Stabbed by Tex *''Kitty Tyler - ''Throat slit by Dahlia *'Io/ Becca's Doppleganger '- Stabbed by Zora with a gold club *'Tex/ Josh's Doppleganger '- Beaten to death by Gabe off screen *'Dahlia/ Kitty's Doppleganger '- Smashed in the head by Jason with a trophy *'Nix/ Lindsey's Doppleganger '- Stabbed by Adelaide *'Umbrae/ Zora's Doppleganger '- Launched from the Wilson's car when Zora hit the breaks causing her to get impaled on tree *'Pluto/ Jason's Doppleganger '- Tricked by Jason into walking into fire *'Red/ Adelaide's Doppleganger '''- Strangled by Adelaide with handcuffs